A Handsome Ghost
by KT OVERDOSE
Summary: [KRISTAO/TAORIS] Tao yang takut sama hantu, malah bertemu dengan Kris. Si hantu tampan yang pernah dia temui. Tapi Kris hanya meminta bantuannya untuk mengetahui bagaimana Kris bisa kecelakaan. Apa yang akan terjadi. Tao yang mencintai Sehun dan jatuh terpelosok petualangan bersama Kris si hantu tampan. Baca ya. Tinggal review juga kalau berkenan. DLDR [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED]
1. Chapter 1

**A Handsome Ghost**

_**Present by Miko**_

_**KrisTao**__**/**__**TaoRis Fanfiction**_

_**Genderswitch**_

"...Ka-kau siapa?" Suaranya bergetar dengan nyali seciut itu. Bukan hanya suaranya saja, tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat dari tadi.

"Aku? Aku Kris. Senang bisa berbicara denganmu." Jawab sosok tinggi yang tengah melayang-layang di udara. Suaranya berat. Terkesan semakin horor. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"K-kenapa kau bisa berada di rumahku? Ap-aapa tujuanmu datang kemari untuk mena-menakutiku?" Sial. Kenapa ia seperti ini? Kemana 'Gadis Si Pandai Wushu' yang ia banggakan itu? Hanya karena ini semuanya kandas begitu saja?

"Oh, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku kemari karena aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Hah?"

"Duduklah. Apa di sini sedang terjadi gempa? Kenapa tubuhnya bisa bergetar hebat begitu?" Kris menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Tapi ia tetap tidak beranjak. Ia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Katakan!" Ia berteriak dengan tegas. Akhirnya suara tidak tercekatnya keluar juga. Namun Kris hanya menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Katakan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantumu. Agar kau bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sini." Suara bergetarnya telah hilang. Tapi tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama, batas waktuku berada di sini selama 1 bulan. Kedua aku..."

KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao

Huang Zitao. Nama gadis manis berambut hitam pekat yang panjang. Rambutnya selalu ia kuncir kuda. Kedua matanya terlihat sangat cantik, apalagi lingkaran hitamnya yang membuatnya terkesan manis seperti Panda.

Ia jago Wushu. Ia adalah seorang gadis. Iya. Dia tahu itu. Tapi bukan berarti anak gadis tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan Wushu kan? Dan kalian tahu, dia adalah gadis pertama yang menyandang Ketua Klub Material Art.

Ia duduk di kelas XI IB 1. Ia banyak dikagumi oleh para pria. Walaupun juga tidak sedikit yang takut karena wajahnya yang horor dan ia agak kasar. Meskipun terlihat seperti tidak memiliki pendidikan tingkah laku yang sopan, ia memiliki kelemahan. Ia, sangat takut terhadap hantu dan juga kegelapan. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang tahu akan hal itu. Sebelum teman-temannya mengetahuinya, ia bisa mengatasinya dengan baik.

Tapi, semenjak ia menginap di Villa Kakeknya yang di GuangZu, China. Ia jadi sering melihat penampakan hantu. Walaupun itu hanya di rumahnya saja. Beruntungnya ia tidak pernah melihat penampakan ketika ada kelas malam. Ia bersyukur akan hal itu. Sehingga teman-temannya tidak ada yang mengetahui rahasia konyolnya itu.

KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao

Tao berjalan memasuki perkarangan rumahnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia terlihat sangat malas akan hal itu. Mungkin karena ini sudah akhir pekan dan orang tuanya tidak mengunjunginya yang tinggal di Korea sendirian. Walau tidak sendirian juga. Karena ada seorang pria kepercayaan keluarganya. Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia sangat tampan. Dan Tao jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ia bahagia kalau disuruh tinggal berdua bersama Sehun. Dan para pembantunya. Tapi tetap saja. Jika orang tuanya yang tidak jadi datang mengunjunginya membuatnya kesal. Apalagi orang tuanya akan berkunjung 3 bulan sekali. Apa-apaan itu. Ah, benar-benar.

Cklek.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri. Karena ini sudah malam. Para pembantunya itu akan sibuk mempersiapkan semua keperluan di keesokan harinya. Seharusnya Sehun membukakan pintu besar itu untuknya. Tapi sepertinya anak itu juga sedang sibuk. Batin Tao.

"Aku pula-"

"Selamat datang nona Panda." Belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan ucapan kebiasaannya ketika pulang, seorang pemuda tampan menyapanya dan menunduk sebentar untuk menghormati.

"Maaf tidak bisa membukakan pintu untuk anda hari ini. Saya sedang sibuk untuk hari esok. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah anda ingin mandi susu seperti biasanya?" Jelas Sehun. Si pemuda tadi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mandi air hangat saja. Aku lelah dan lapar. Sehunnie, bisa masakan aku Samgyetang? Aku ingin makan itu malam ini." Ujar Tao lembut sambil tersenyum manis dan segera berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Dia itu. Tetap saja tidak sopan." Gumam Sehun dan beranjak dari sana. Menuju ke dapur tentu saja. Untuk membuatkan Bulgogi untuk nona muda yang begitu ia cintai.

KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao

"Aah.." Lenguh Tao keenakan karena air hangat itu memanjakan kulitnya yang sedikit gelap itu. Tapi ia terlihat sangat seksi dengan kulit seperti itu. Kecantikan alami yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuknya. Benar-benar beruntung.

Ia sedikit memijat keningnya yang terasa sedikit pusing itu. Aroma coklat menguar di ruangan itu. Ia menyukai aroma coklat itu. Karena ia begitu menggilai aroma jajanan manis itu. Membuatnya terasa lebih rileks dan seperti tak ada beban yang ia tanggung.

Sudah dua puluh menit ia memanjakan tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan sabun beraroma coklat tersebut. Ia mengambil handuk dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Menekan tombol di samping bath tub itu dan segera keluar dari sana.

Tapi entah kenapa, udaranya terasa begitu dingin. Padahal ia sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Kini, ia sudah terlihat rapi. Dengan rambut yang digerainya, kaos oblong bergambar kota Paris. Celana pendeknya yang selutut. Kacamata bulat yang indah di depan matanya. Ia terlihat sangat manis.

Ia mengambil beberapa buku dari rak buku dan mulai mengerjakan PR-nya. Inilah yang ia lakukan setiap malam sebelum hari spesial. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah tidur. Meskipun keesokan harinya ia harus sekolah. Ia tidak mungkin telat, tapi ia hanya akan tertidur ketika pelajaran dimulai.

Srrr..

Ia merasakan hawa dingin itu kembali. Membuatnya kembali takut. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu masih melekat jelas di dalam pikirannya. Meskipun, ia bisa berteriak dan membuat Sehun menolongnya. Tapi tetap saja, hal yang seperti ini membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa kedinginan. Tapi ia tetap fokus untuk mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggrisnya. Sia-sia yang dilakukannya, karena ia masih memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Hai."

"AAAAAAAH." Ia berteriak lepas ketika ada suara yang menyapanya dan terlihat seorang pemuda tampan melayang-layang di depannya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan tetap berteriak.

Brak.

Sehun datang dan membuka kasar pintu kamarnya. Ia segera menghampiri Tao dan memeluk nona mudanya itu yang masih saja berteriak kencang.

Tao menghentikan teriakannya ketika ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Sehun berada di depannya. Ia bernapas lega.

"Ada apa nona? Apakah anda melihat hantu lagi?" Tanya Sehun lembut sambil mengusap sayang surai hitam Tao.

"I-iya. Dia juga menyapaku." Jawab Tao gugup. Oh Tuhan, wajahnya memerah atas perlakuan pemuda di depannya itu. Untung Sehun tidak melihatnya karena wajahnya dibenamkan di dada pemuda itu.

"Benarkah? Sudah. Sekarang tenangkan diri anda dan segera makan Samgyetang khusus buatan saya. Sedikit pedas dan manis. Sesuai selera anda." Tutur Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya kepada Tao.

"Sehunnie, bisakah kau tidak berbicara formal ketika di depanku? Umur kita sama. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak kalau kau berbicara kepadaku dengan formal. Tidak seperti teman-temanku." Pinta Tao dengan malu-malu. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Akan aku ambilkan Samgyetang-nya. Nanti kalau sudah selesai. Tao-err bisa meletakkannya di depan pintu kamar atau memanggilku."

"Hah? Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Tao-err. Apakah saya tidak sopan kepada anda?"

"Berhenti berbicara formal. Ka-kau juga boleh memanggilku Tao-err."

KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao

Tao merebahkan tubuhnya seusai ia memakan Samgyetang buatan Sehun. Ia kembali tersenyum dan pipinya bersemu merah ketika kembali memikirkan panggilan Sehun untuknya.

Sret.

"Hai."

"AAAHH." Tao kembali berteriak ketika sosok pemuda tampan itu muncul di depannya lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba Tao tidak bisa bersuara lagi. Ia terdiam memandang wajah tampan di depannya.

"Ka-kau tampan sekali." Ucap Tao tanpa sadar. Pemuda di depannya tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih." Pemuda di depannya masih melayang-layang di depannya. Seketika Tao sadar makhluk apa yang ada di depannya ini. Dia adalah hantu yang tadi menyapanya.

"Tung-tunggu! Ka-kau siapa?" Suaranya bergetar dengan nyali seciut itu. Bukan hanya suaranya saja, tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat dari tadi.

"Aku? Aku Kris. Senang bisa berbicara denganmu." Jawab sosok tinggi yang tengah melayang-layang di udara. Suaranya berat. Terkesan semakin horor. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"K-kenapa kau bisa berada di rumahku? Ap-aapa tujuanmu datang kemari untuk mena-menakutiku?" Sial. Kenapa ia seperti ini? Kemana 'Gadis Si Pandai Wushu' yang ia banggakan itu? Hanya karena ini semuanya kandas begitu saja?

"Oh, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku kemari karena aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Hah?"

"Duduklah. Apa di sini sedang terjadi gempa? Kenapa tubuhnya bisa bergetar hebat begitu?" Kris menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Tapi ia tetap tidak beranjak. Ia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Katakan!" Ia berteriak dengan tegas. Akhirnya suara tidak tercekatnya keluar juga. Namun Kris hanya menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Katakan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantumu. Agar kau bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sini." Suara bergetarnya telah hilang. Tapi tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama, batas waktuku berada di sini selama 1 bulan. Kedua, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Aku punya beberapa permintaan sebenarnya. Aku ingin kau mencari tahu bagaimana kecelakaanku bisa terjadi. Aku sudah punya satu target yang harus kau selidiki."

KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" Tao memutar kedua bolanya kesal. Ia juga sempat mendengus sebal kepada hantu tampan di depannya ini. Rasa takut dan tubuh bergetarnya sudah pergi jika kau ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau berada di sini terus menatapku yang sedang memikirkan rencana untuk pergi ke China dan meminta cuti dari sekolah. La-lagi pula, beberapa menit lagi adalah hari spesial." Jelas Tao dengan ketus. Tapi di akhir kalimat ia merasa gugup. Bukan karena berhadapan dengan si hantu tampan itu. Tapi karena mengingat sebentar lagi akan menjadi hari yang indah, jika ia boleh berharap.

"Tanggal 2 Mei? Ada apa dengan tanggal itu?" Tanya Kris si hantu tampan. Tao menatapnya sebal.

"Kau ingin tahu saja. Lebih baik tidak usah ikut campur dengan urusanku." Jawab Tao ketus dan membereskan buku-bukunya. Merapikannya ke rak buku. Dengan tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Kris si hantu tampan itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Tubuh Tao mengejang seketika. Desiran darah di dalam tubuhnya semakin lancar dan menyebabkan pipinya bersemu merah. Telinganya merasakan kedinginan yang luar biasa ketika si hantu tampan itu membisikan sederet kalimat itu.

"Itu-itu.. kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau sekarang adalah hari lahirku?" Tanya Tao takut-takut. Jangan-jangan, hantu itu sudah lama mengintainya dan akhirnya bisa tahu hari lahirnya. Sedangkan si hantu tampan itu menjadi semakin tampan ketika hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi ucapan Tao.

KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao

"Kenapa Tao-err meminta cuti dari sekolah? Dan kenapa Tao-err bisa berpikiran untuk terbang ke China sekarang juga? Apakah ada hal penting yang sedang terjadi kepada Tuan Besar Huang?" Rentetan pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut manis Sehun. Pelayan tampan yang dicintai Tao. Wajahnya menampakkan raut khawatir dan bingung.

"Sssttt.. Tenanglah Sehunnie. Tidak. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kakek yang sedang berada dalam masa tenangnya di China. Aku hanya ingin mengambil salah satu barang Gucci-ku yang tertinggal di Villa sana. A-aku harus segera mengambilnya atau... atau aku tidak akan pernah berangkat sekolah lagi." Jelas Tao dengan sedikit merajuk. Sehun hanya mengernyitkan keningnya. Bingung akan penjelasan sang nona panda tersebut.

Sedangkan Kris yang berada di belakang Tao hanya terkikik pelan. Lihatlah, kakinya menapak di atas lantai. Tapi tetap saja, hanya Tao yang bisa melihatnya.

"Mmh, sudahlah Sehunnie. Sebaiknya kau mengurus rumah ini dengan baik selama 2 minggu aku berada di China."

"APA? 2 MINGGU? Bukankah anda hanya ingin mengambil barang Gucci anda yang tertinggal di sana. Kenapa bisa membutuhkan waktu selama 2 minggu?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbicara formal di depanku, Sehunnie. Aku tidak suka. Lagipula, aku tidak akan pergi sendiri. Jangan ikut campur urusanku. Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Tao yang kesal segera berjalan keluar rumah dengan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakkan.

"Kenapa marah begitu? Apakah ada yang salah?" Tanya Kris dan mencoba melihat Tao dari samping. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya cemberut.

"Sudahlah. Kau mana tahu perasaan manusia. Kau hanya hantu, Kris." Jawab Tao ketus dan masuk ke dalam mobil audi miliknya. Tentu saja dengan supir pribadinya. Kris hanya mengikuti kemana Tao pergi. Wajahnya menjadi sangat datar. Ia menatap ke arah Tao dan mimik wajahnya berubah serius.

"Aku juga manusia, Tao. Namun, wujudku kini adalah hantu. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang manusia dari yang kau tahu." Tao menatap Kris terkejut. Ia mengumpat kesal pada mulutnya yang suka tidak sopan dan selalu membuat orang kesal. Kalau orang lain, bodoh amat. Tapi ini? Kepada Kris. Dan KRIS ADALAH HANTU. Kenapa hantu bisa merasa seperti arwah manusia yang sedang terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan jarak waktu dekat? Aneh. Tao terdiam memikirkannya.

Persetan dengan minta maaf kepada hantu tampan yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak pernah meminta maaf kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepada orang tuanya sendiri.

To be continue...

Haaahh... terima kasih sudah mau membacanya.

Mohon untuk review yaa..

Ini juga fanfic requestannya sahabatku sebelum kita pisah. Kelas akhir soalnya.

Nah, sebenarnya ini mau dibuat oneshot. Tapi jalan ceritanya terlalu panjang. Paling ga dua chapter atau tiga chapter. Kecepatan update itu tergantung dari kalian yang banyak merespon fanfic ini. Terima kasih sekali lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Handsome Ghost**

_**Present by Miko**_

_**KrisTao**__**/**__**TaoRis Fanfiction**_

_**Genderswitch**_

Tao merebahkan tubuhnya dengan santai di atas ranjang king size miliknya di Villa kakeknya. Udara di Guangzu sangat sempurna baginya. Penghangat ruangannya sangat pas untuk kulit sensitifnya. Membuatnya tenang karena lelah perjalanan penerbangannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ia sedikit senang karena hantu tampan bernama Kris itu. Dengan begini, ia jadi bisa sedikit tenang dengan beberapa tugas sekolah yang selalu membuatnya frustasi. Dan juga Tao bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin sedikit berterima kasih dengan melakukan apa yang dipinta adalah hal yang sepadan. Menurutnya.

"Hai." Tao menutup kedua matanya dan berteriak kencang. Ia menarik selimut dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari sosok yang sedang melayang-layang di bawah lampu.

"Hei. Hei. Ini aku! Kris. Tidak ada hantu lain di sini. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk tidak menganggumu." Tao membuka selimutnya hanya sebatas kepala dan menatap tajam ke arah hantu tampan itu. Ia memberikan sedikit tatapan tajam.

"Iya. Tapi sekarang kau yang menakutiku. Aku belum terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu! Menyebalkan." Marahnya dan mengumpat pelan. Hantu itu tertawa pelan. Tao mengernyit.

"Kau terlalu tampan untuk menjadi hantu. Bisakah kau memberiku clue kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan dan mati?" Kris kini mendaratkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Tao. Tangan kanannya memegang dagunya yang lancip.

"Sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri, aku ingat kalau aku ditabrak oleh sebuah truk besar. Setelah aku terpental cukup jauh, aku tak sadarkan diri. Aku tak ingat kenapa aku bisa berada di tengah jalan dan menabrakkan diriku dengan truk itu. Maka dari itu, kau harus membantuku. Mengerti?" Tao hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Lalu, targetmu itu?"

"Ah, aku sih berpikir kalau orang itu ada dibalik semua ini. Mungkin dia menyuruh orang untuk menabrakku dengan truk. Atau ada suatu kejadian yang tak kuingat. Tapi sebelumnya, aku pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Seingatku, dia membenciku dan selalu mencari gara-gara denganku." Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari informasi tentangnya. Kau harus ikut denganku ketika aku berada di tempat laknat itu." Ancam Tao dan mendelikkan kedua matanya pada Kris.

"Hahaha, tempat laknat apa maksudmu?" Kris tertawa pelan.

KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao

Dia menutup kedua matanya dengan pelan dan tangan kirinya memukul kepalanya. Oh, betapa bodohnya dia datang ke sana seorang diri. Memang benar hantu tampan itu bersamanya, tapi nanti kalau ada pria hidung belang yang menganggunya? Dia tidak mungkin minta tolong kepada hantu tampan itu. Hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya. Sial sekali kisah hidupnya.

"Hei, ayo cepat masuk. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada temanku. Dia kenalan terbaikku di sini. Kau bisa berlindung padanya jika ada pria hidung belang yang mencoba merayumu. Tenang saja." Tao menatap kagum pada hantu tampan di sebelahnya. Oh sungguh! Hantu itu baik sekali. Tapi tunggu! Bagaimana mungkin dia akan dikenalkan dengan kenalan Kris? Kan Kris udah mati dan jadi hantu?

"Perkenalkan dirimu padanya dan katakan kalau kau teman Kris. Dia akan melindungi teman-temanku." Tao hanya manggut-manggut saja. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan menjijikkan menurutnya itu.

"Apa kau punya banyak kenalan wanita, Kris?" Tanya Tao. Kris hanya berdehem pelan dan mengikuti langkah Tao dari belakang.

_Kenapa aku merasakan sakit ketika membayangkannya dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita sih? Tao! Pikirkan Sehun saja. Hantu itu merepotkan! Sadarlah Tao. Sadarlah. Kau tak mungkin bisa bersama dengan hantu. –eh?_

"Namanya Zhang Yixing. Dia adalah bartender terbaik di sini. Dia sudah memiliki seorang istri. Maka dari itu, dia bisa menjaga matanya." Suara baritone khas milik Kris terdengar lembut di gendang telinga Tao. Sampai membuat wajahnya memerah sedikit. Beruntung di ruangan itu tidak terlalu terang atau Kris akan melihatnya dan mentertawakannya.

"Di sana! Dia yang memakai baju warna abu-abu." Tao mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah bartender.

Ia tersenyum menyapa pria berwajah porselen itu. Dipple manis ia terima dari pria itu ketika membalasnya tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" Sapanya lembut. Tao heran, kenapa pria yang sudah beristri itu bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini? Apakah istrinya tidak mengkhawatirkannya?

"Uhum. Perkenalkan, namaku Huang Zitao. Aku adalah temannya Kris." Sapa Tao dan tersenyum manis. Pria di depannya ini terkejut.

"Ah, benarkah? Silahkan duduk dulu, nona. Aku akan membawakanmu segelas teh manis. Kau pasti ingin bertanya tentang kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Kris. Tunggu sebentar." Tao hanya mengangguk menanggapinya dan menurut. Ia menunggu sedikit lama.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, pria itu kembali dan menyuruh Tao ke tempat ruang tamu kelas atas. Karena pembicaraan ini akan sangat sensitif untuk di dengar orang lain.

"Ikuti saja. Dia akan memberimu beberapa clue yang akan kau dapatkan dan sangat berguna. Dia sangat mengenalku." Tao mengangguk.

Yixing menutup pintunya dan memberi tanda di knop pintu agar tidak ada yang menganggunya. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan meletakkan segelas teh manis yang masih hangat di atas meja. Menyuruh Tao untuk duduk dan menyamankan diri di sana. Agar tidak ada kecanggungan yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Kris berjongkok di sebelah Tao dan memandang Yixing intens. Ia juga tidak sabar mendengar cerita sahabat karibnya itu.

"Jadi begini, ada beberapa gadis yang datang kemari dan datang kepadaku. Mereka bertanya bagaimana bisa pria setampan Kris mengalami kecelakaan dan –ugh yeah. You know what i mean." Tao hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya. Yixing menghela napasnya pelan.

"Tapi mereka membuatku muak. Berteriak tak jelas dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Makanya aku mengajakmu datang ke sini. Ini ruangan kedap suara. Aku harap suaramu tidak sekencang mereka. tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak berteriak histeris. Ok?" Tao mengangguk.

"Tapi ceritakan kepadaku semuanya. Ok?"

"Deal." Yixing mengulurkan tangannya. Tao menoleh ke arah Kris. Meminta persetujuan. Yixing mengernyitkan keningnya bingung ketika melihat Tao menoleh ke samping dan seperti memohon? Entahlah. Yang penting sekarang gadis itu sudah menyepakati persetujuannya. Dia tidak mau masuk ke rumah sakit dan membuat istrinya Chen khawatir.

"Dua jam sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, dia datang ke bar ini. Dia sempat menyapaku dan memberikan sebuah rahasia yang tidak boleh kuberitahukan kepada siapapun. Jadi bagian ini aku akan melewatkannya. Setelah itu, dia menghampiri pria itu. Tapi pria itu malah mengusirnya dan hampir membunuhnya-"

"Tunggu! Pria itu? Siapa dia?" Sela Tao dan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Target kita." Ujar Kris pelan.

"Pria pecandu narkoba dan minuman keras. Namanya Zhoumi." Tao melotot tak percaya. Ia menoleh ke arah Tao. Kris juga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bukankah target kita bernama Henry?" Tanya Tao dan memandang Kris dengan penuh selidik. Yixing bergidik ngeri ketika gadis di depannya berbicara sendiri. Atau mungkin dengan tembok di sebelahnya?

"Ah, Henry adalah kekasih Zhoumi." Tao kembali menoleh ke arah Yixing dan menatap pria berkebangsaan asli China itu dengan tajam.

"Iya. Gadis lucu bernama seperti seorang pria itu adalah kekasihnya. Dia juga sering bertengkar dengan Kris. Tapi sebelum Zhoumi memukulkan botol minuman keras ke kepala Kris, Henry menyelamatkannya."

"Hum. Lalu bagaimana dengan kecelakaan tertabrak truk itu?"

"A-aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan kecelakaan itu. Yang jelas, satu jam sebelumnya Kris dan Henry bertengkar hebat kembali. Setelahnya aku tak tahu. Tapi ada satu info yang pasti akan sangat berguna." Tao sangat antusias dengan yang satu ini. Entah mengapa Tao terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Zhoumi sekarang sudah mulai terlepas dari narkoba dan minuman keras. Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan Kris. Kuharap itu bisa membantumu." Yixing mengakhiri ceritanya. Tao hanya manggut-manggut dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia tidak sopan, kan? Aku sudah menjelaskannya di awal cerita, sehingga ia hanya mengucapkannya tanpa menundukkan kepalanya. Mengingat sebenarnya umurnya lebih muda dari pria di depannya itu.

"Terima kasih juga untuk tidak merusak telingaku." Lesung pipi itu terlihat kembali. Tao membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan siap keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Tunggu sebentar! Siapa namamu? Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman?" Yixing menahan Tao yang sudah membuka pintu dan hampir keluar ruangan.

"Huang Zitao."

"Ya?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa Yixing menunjukkan ekspresi bodoh ketika mengetahui namaku? Dan juga, apa yang kau rahasiakan?" Tao kesal dengan Kris yang hanya diam saja tak menanggapinya. Hantu itu hanya diam saja dan nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hey! Kalau sedang diajak bicara itu jangan mengabaikannya!" Marah Tao dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Orang-orang di sekitarnya memandangnya aneh. Dia jadi salah tingkah dan mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak gila. Ini semua salah hantu tampan itu.

"Yixing tidak penting. Coba cari alamat Henry." Tao menganga tak percaya. Oh sungguh. Hantu di depannya ini sangat menyebalkan. Ia berjalan berlalu tanpa memperdulikan perintah hantu tampan itu. Siapa juga yang mau mendengarkan perintah seorang hantu? Tao tidak perduli. Ia lelah. Ia butuh istirahat.

Kris mengikutinya dan memperhatikan wajah kesal Tao yang terlihat sangat manis dan lucu. Jika dia bukan hantu, maka dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada gadis tak punya sopan santun itu. Kalau saja ya. Haha.

Tao mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek pesan-pesannya. Ia melotot tak percaya ketika mendapatkan pesan dari Sehun dalam jumlah banyak. Astaga!

Tao tidak memperhatikan jalannya. Ia terus saja menatap layar ponselnya dan menghiraukan di sekitarnya. Termasuk Kris. Sedangkan yang dihiraukan hanya diam saja. Ia juga sedikit khawatir kepada Tao yang tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Bagaimana kalau Tao menyebrang dan tak melihat rambu lalu lintas? Kris, kau jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Bruk..

Tao terduduk dengan sangat keras. Ia kesal dengan seorang pria seperti tiang menabraknya dan hanya diam saja. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap seseorang itu. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Ia seperti pernah bertemu dengan sosok di depannya ini.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Jangan hanya memperhatikan layarmu saja. Lihat sekitarmu." Pria itu marah kepadanya. Ia kesal meskipun ia salah. Tapi kenapa pria di depannya tidak menolongnya sama sekali? Apa pria ini tidak punya sopan santun? Tunggu! Tao, apa kau punya sopan santun?

Tao mencoba berdiri dan berlalu begitu saja. Ia tidak memperdulikan pria itu dan juga Kris. Astaga! Tao menepuk jidatnya pelan ketika mengingat sosok hantu tampan yang selalu mengikutinya di belakang. Ia berbalik dan mencari sosok itu. Tidak ada.

"Kris!" Teriak Tao pelan dan wajahnya menunjukkan raut khawatir. Pria tadi berbalik dan menatap Tao. Ia terus memperhatikan tingkah laku gadis tak punya sopan santun itu.

Tao terus mencari keberadaan hantu itu. Kenapa hantu itu pergi meninggalkannya. Tao berteriak frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya dengan cukup keras.

"Hey! Kemari lah. Aku sedang mencari alamat Henry." Tao menoleh ke arah sepuluh meter darinya di sebelah Timur. Ah! Dasar hantu tampan itu.

Tao segera mendekati Kris dan ikut mengantri di belakang orang-orang yang mencari alamat seseorang di tempat semacam warnet untuk mengetahui alamat orang yang tinggal di China. Ia tersenyum senang dan memandang Kris bangga. Hantu itu pintar juga.

Sedangkan pria tadi yang ditabrak oleh Tao melototkan kedua matanya. Jangan-jangan gadis itu mengidap penyakit gangguan jiwa karena kehilangan Kris? Kemudian berusaha untuk mencari di mana Kris berada? Apa gadis itu sudah gila?

Kini giliran Tao mencari alamat Henry. Ia mengetikkan nama itu dan menunggu prosesnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Searched.

Tao tersenyum senang dan segera menghapal alamat tersebut. Tentu saja dengan nomor telepon rumahnya. Ia segera mengajak Kris untuk segera pergi ke alamat itu segera. Ia tak perduli dengan rasa letih di tubuhnya.

Setelah kepergian Tao dan Kris yang tentu saja hanya Tao yang bisa melihatnya, pria tadi menuju ke arah tempat itu. Untung tidak ada orang lagi yang ke sana setelah gadis bermata Panda itu.

Ia melihat historynya dan membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Apa hubungannya gadis itu dengan Kris? Dan kenapa ia mencari alamat Henly?"

KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao

Ini sudah seminggu Tao berada di China. Dan ia masih tidak bertemu dengan targetnya. Seorang gadis yang memiliki nama seperti anak laki-laki. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan. Mencoba menyamakan dirinya dengan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang sore ini.

Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mencoba bertemu dengan Henry ketika mendapatkan alamatnya itu. Namun ketika ia bertemu dan menanyakan tentang Kris. Gadis lucu berpipi seperti mochi itu menutup paksa pintunya dan tak mau bicara. Selalu seperti itu ketika Tao bertanya.

Kris merentang kedua tangannya dan berdiri di sebelah Tao. Kini mereka berada di atas gedung perusahaan Ayah Tao. Memang gadis itu tidak kenal takut. Kecuali hantu dan kegelapan tentu saja. Kedua kakinya menganyun di udara karena ia sedang duduk di pinggiran. Kris tertawa merasakan udara yang menembusnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti manusia yang kehidupannya tanpa beban sedikitpun Kris." Ujar Tao dan kembali menatap pemandangan indah di tempat tersebut. landscape yang disajikan di depannya membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Tao dan menatap gadis manis di sebelahnya itu dengan senyum tampannya yang mampu membuat ribuan gadis pingsan dan berteriak histeris.

"Tak ada manusia yang hidupnya tanpa cobaan, nona muda. Apakah kau berpikir ayahmu senang bekerja di perusahaan sebesar ini?" Tao menoleh ke arahnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Aku berpikir bahwa selama ini Ayah senang dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak memperdulikanku."

"Beliau juga merasa tertekan karena sangat merindukan anaknya yang sangat manis ini. Persetan dengan orang tua yang jahat perlakuannya. Sejujurnya, mereka sangat menyayangi anaknya. Kau harus tahu akan hal itu Tao. Cobaan tidak akan pernah menjauh darimu. Mereka akan mendekatimu dan mencoba berteman dengannya. Tapi jika kau menolaknya, dia akan semakin menyakitimu. Percayalah." Tao tersenyum manis dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit.

"Sudah berapa lama kau hidup di dunia ini, Kris? Kau memiliki banyak pengalaman, eoh." Kris tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Tao jadi bingung melihatnya.

"Umurku 25 tahun, Tao. Kau seharusnya memanggilku gege. Entahlah. Aku juga tidak yakin dengan umurku pada awalnya. Tapi setelah aku mengeceknya di rumah sakit, aku jadi yakin kalau aku berumur 25 tahun." Tao menganga.

"Kapan kau pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Eh, semalam. Ketika kau sedang tidur."

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku. Ya! Pabo-ya!" Tao meremas rambutnya dan berteriak frustasi. Kris bingung melihatnya.

"Kena-"

"Aku curiga kepadamu kalau sesungguhnya kau belum meninggal dan hanya arwahmu saja yang berada di sini. Aku ingin mengecek keberadaanmu di seluruh rumah sakit di China. Kalau ternyata kau masih hidup, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat dan segera menyingkirkanmu." Jelas Tao. Kris terdiam dan memandang Tao dengan raut sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, kau kenapa?" Tao bingung dengan Kris yang merubah ekspresinya. Eh, benarkah hantu bisa berekspresi?

"Ok. Aku tahu. Sebenarnya aku ini hanya menganggumu saja selama ini. Mungkin selama ini aku salah karena sudah meminta bantuan kepadamu tentang bagaimana kecelakaanku bisa terjadi. Jujur saja, setelah arwahku lepas dari jasadku, aku merasa bingung. Kenapa aku tidak segera dihadapkan pada Tuhan dan segera dimasukkan ke Neraka atau ke Surga. Ternyata aku masih memiliki satu tugas di dunia ini. Tapi aku tak tahu apa itu."

"Aku berkujung ke sebuah Villa. Di sana terdapat beberapa hantu yang sudah tua dan sudah berpengalaman hidup di dunia manusia. Aku melihatmu waktu itu. Kau sangat pemberani. Terkecuali hantu dan kegelapan. Tapi aku merasa kau bisa menolongku mencari informasi tentang kecelakaan itu. Aku memiliki perasaan kalau kau adalah orang yang tepat. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau hanya mau menolongku agar aku segera pergi darimu. Terima kasih, Tao. Kau sudah repot-repot membantuku selama seminggu lebih ini. Kurasa aku akan menjadi hantu gentayangan tak jelas selamanya." Tao mendelik tak percaya. Tubuh Kris semakin lama semakin memudar. Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari di sebelah barat sana.

Tao terdiam. Ia tertunduk dan menyesali ucapannya yang sering keceplosan dan tidak punya sopan santun itu. Ia telah menyakiti Kris. padahal hantu itu sangat mempercayainya untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhir di duniannya. Oh, Huang Zitao. Kau sungguh kejam.

Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya meleleh dan membasahi pipi tembamnya. Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir kissablenya.

"Kenapa bisa sesakit ini ketika ditinggalkan oleh Kris?" Tanyanya dan meremas pakaiannya tepat di dada dengan erat. Tangisannya semakin mengeras.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut karamel tengah berlari dengan gelisah. Tas ranselnya ia tenteng begitu saja. Ia juga tak sempat memanggil sebuah taxi untuk mengantarkannya ke alamat yang ditujunya. Padahal, bandara dan mansion Huang tidak cukup dekat. Sangat jauh malah.

Keringat dingin keluar dari keningnya dan wajahnya. Ia tak mengenal lelah. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah cepat sampai dan bertemu dengan nona muda. Ya. Pemuda berambut karamel itu adalah Oh Sehun. Seorang pelayan pribadi Huang Zitao. Seorang pemuda yang selalu menemani Tao di hari-hari sepinya selama di Korea.

Setelah setengah jam ia berlari, akhirnya ia sampai juga dan segera membungkuk hormat kepada satpam penjaga gerbang. Ia masuk dengan perlahan dan mencoba mengatur napasnya agar teratur. Ia bisa menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan tuan besar kalau ia datang dengan keadaan kacau. Walau kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Sehun. Akhirnya kau datang juga nak. Tuan besar mencarimu. Semoga tuan besar tidak memarahimu, nak." Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan memeluk sejenak sosok pria paruh baya di depannya ini. Sosok ayah yang selalu membimbingnya untuk menjaga nona muda Huang Zitao.

.

.

.

"Sehun. Apa alasan Tao cuti dari sekolahnya dan mengunjungi kami ke China?" Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika mendengar pertanyaan langsung dari tuan besar. Tanpa sapaan selamat datang karena sudah repot-repot datang kemari. Tapi langsung diberi pertanyaan setelah Sehun menetralkan napasnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Eum. Ano Tuan. Nona mengatakan bahwa tas Guccinya tertinggal di Villa Tuan Besar. Nona muda mengatakan akan mengambil cuti ini selama dua minggu. Tapi saya tidak tahu kenapa bisa selama ini, Tuan." Sosok kakek-kakek itu mendekati Sehun dan meneliti wajah tampan anak dari kepala pelayan kepercayaannya.

"Begitukah? Lalu apakah kau tahu apa hubungannya dengan Kris?"

"Eh? Kris?"

To be continue...

Maaf ya Miko updatenya lama. Banyak tugas dan juga internetnya sumpah lelet banget.. terus fanfic ini pernah lupa sama jalan ceritanya. Untung udah Miko tulis planning fanfic ini di kertas.. jadi masih bisa inget dan ngelanjutinnya.

Maaf Miko ga bisa bales reviewnya satu persatu. Miko bingung soalnya mau dibales apa selain 'Terima Kasih'..

Dan juga udah ada yang ngebenerin Miko di chapter sebelumnya.. Mohon maaf karena tidak bisa mengeditnya. Jadi biarkan saja itu berlalu. Ehehe..

Iya, ngomong-ngomong ini fanfic request-annya temenku. Aku gatau sama film yang dont worry im ghost.. ehehe.. pas ada yang komen kalau fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic itu, Miko langsung nyari. Filmnya bagus.. ehehe.. tapi ini fanfic murni buatannya Miko loh ya.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan menjadi lumutan karena menunggu updateannya.. ehehe..

Mohon untuk mereview lagi ya! Kalau bisa kritik dan sarannya yang membangun –senyum lebar–


End file.
